cascabel
by hikari-loka
Summary: Aquel objeto debía haberlos mantenido juntos, pero en cambio, había tenido un efecto contrario y los estaba separando. Ahora se había quedado solo, y sabia que el no recibiría consuelo de nadie


(N/A): hola chicos, que hay?, bueno aquí otra historia mas, esta vez se me dio por hacer una historia denmarkxnorway, a petición de mi amiga akira, que ya se la debía desde hace mucho, hay ta mujer, espero que la historia si te haya animado, se que te debo otras pero después las hare XD, pero bueno, espero que les guste, perdón si no represento muy bien a noruega T^T, es que casi no conozco a este personaje (todavía no me aprendo todos sus insulto ¿? XD), espero que la historia sea de su agrado, nos vemos.

Disclaimer: ningun personaje de hetalia me pertenece y blah blah blah etc...XD

* * *

Cascabel

El silencio y la soledad que se sentía en aquella habitación aprisionaba su corazón a tal punto que sentía que podría morir, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado tirado ahí, en el suelo de su sala, mirando el humo de la madera que desde hace rato se había consumido. Miro a su alrededor sin ver nada en realidad y estiro su mano tratando de alcanzar algo invisible en el aire, la examino por unos momento y observo esa marca que ahora se encontraba cicatrizada, pero aun seguía ensangrentada, solo que la sangre, ya estaba seca. Recuerdos rodaban por su cabeza pero todos eran efímeros y borrosos, voltio su mirada a la puerta por unos momentos, como si esperara que alguien cruzara aquel umbral. Un tintineo lo saco se su ensimismado, observo el origen de aquel sonido, sus ojos chocaron con un pequeño objeto de color oro que colgaba sobre la puerta, un pequeño cascabel, que por el viento está sonando. Trato de recordar de donde había salido, hasta que logro acordarse, una sonrisa triste tiño su cara y los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente y comenzó a rememorar aquellos momentos con nostalgia.

-hmp esos días si que eran hermosos

Un estrepitoso aporreo de puerta hizo que todos los presentes sentados en el sillón, voltearan la cara hacia el danés que ahora se encontraba entrando a la vivienda.

-que tal chicos

La enérgica voz de danés se escucho por toda la sala, pero ninguno de los presentes respondía, a excepción del finlandés que solo pronuncio un pequeño hola.

-puf q amargados-bujo el danés- pero bueno, miren lo que me encontré- dijo mientras se colocaba al frente de todos en la sala y mostraba un pequeño objeto de color dorado

-wow ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el pequeño finlandés, dándose cuenta de que nadie en aquella sala tenia intensiones de hablar

-que bueno que lo preguntas fin-dijo con orgullo el danés, feliz por la pregunta del más pequeño- esto, para aquellos que no lo conozca, es un cascabel mágico, me lo vendió una hechicera del pueblo, dicen que si lo pones en tu puerta evitara que cualquier espíritu malo entre en tu casa y alejara las malas vibras y mantendrá a la familia unida

Después de aquello, otro silencio reino en la sala, el islandés y el noruego solo rodaron sus ojos y Sueco gruño en forma de respuesta, nadie dijo ni hizo nada, hasta que noruega se levanto y se acerco al danés, le arrebato el objeto y lo observo detenidamente, después de examinarlo un rato, lo tiro al piso y se voltio enojado al danés

-te han estafado idiota, este objeto no tiene nada de mágico –dijo con tono severo

-¿Qué?, pero si la señora dijo…

-te estafo pequeño imbécil- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la nunca y se volteaba para irse- no puedo creer que en esto gastes nuestros ahorros

Fue lo último que se escucho en esa sala antes de que el noruego saliera azotando la puerta y el silencio volviera a reinar en la sala.

-ehh ¿alguien quiere galletas?- pregunto el finlandés nervioso, tratando de alivianar un poco aquel aire tenso que se sentía en la sala, los otros dos nórdicos sentados en el sillón asistieron y lo siguieron a la cocina dejando solo al danés

-¿_porque son siempre crueles conmigo?_-lloriqueo un poco el otro mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta- _ya verán, yo se que funcionara_

Días después el danés coloco un pequeño clavo encima de la puerta donde coloco el pequeño cascabel, los demás solo lo miraron y negaron la cabeza pero lo dejaron así, sabían que cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza nada lo hacía cambiar de pareces

Pero aquella alegría no le duro mucho, aquel cascabel no había cumplido su cometido y semanas después tuvo su pelea con Suecia, cuando el decidió salir de su casa y llevándose con él a Finlandia, aquella pelea un le rondaba la mente, todo había empezado con un pequeño conflicto el cual se torno a una pelea sangrienta donde el sueco llego a su límite y se fue.  
Que irónica era la vida, había puesto aquel cascabel para mejorar todo y había surgido un efecto contrario, pero no fue suficiente lo peor había venido después.

-pequeño estúpido te dije que no lo hicieras enfadar-dijo el noruego mientras curaba las heridas del danés y envolviendo su torso con unas gasas

El otro no prestó atención, aun se encontraba frustrado por aquella pelea que había tenido hace algunos momento, apretó sus puños fuertemente hasta hacerlos sangrar, pero no le dio importancia, se sentía impotente y quería sacar todo lo que llevaba adentro

-como se atreve, yo que lo cuide, le di todo, y ese maldito solo se va y de paso se lleva al otro…

-oye no aprietes tu manos que las haces sangrar-dijo enojado el noruego, pero el otro no lo escucho, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos de sed de venganza que las palabras no le llegaron

-pero ya verá, regresara a mí, yo lo sé, no podrá vivir sin mí, nunca ha podido, y cuando regrese lo humillare, hare que se coma sus palabras

El danés apretó mas sus puños dañándoselo aun mas, sus ojos brillaron con sed de venganza y su enojo aumento al recordar las escenas pasadas, tenia sed de sangre, quería ver sufrir aquel que le había causado esto, se perdió tanto en su mente que ya no reconocía la realidad.

-idiota no hagas eso- dijo el noruego mientras intentaba evitar que el otro se lastimara mas al estar apretando los puños, pero apenas quiso tocar las manos del danés este lo empujo bruscamente al piso

-no me toques!

El grito del danés resonó en la sala y su mirada penetrante se clavo en el más pequeño haciéndolo temblar, sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo e ira que hasta daban escalofrió, el noruego tembló por un momento y lo miro asombrado, pero luego su mirada se volvió gélida, se levando de su lugar y tiro las gazas.

-bien si quieres estar solo y que nadie te toque te dejare

Y dándole la espalda al danés se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, el otro al darse cuenta de su acción recupero la cordura e intento detener al noruego sosteniéndolo de brazo

-noruega espera yo….

Pero el otro simplemente se zafo de su agarre y voltio su cabeza para darle una mirada penetrante.

-espero que te pudras en este lugar solo y sin compañía

Con estas palabras cerró la puerta en la cara del danés, el otro se quedo unos minutos mirando por donde se había ido, no se movió de su lugar hasta que reacciono y se fue a buscar al otro.  
Busco por toda la casa, en cada centímetro de ella, pero ni rastro de los dos hermano había, se detuvo en la sala ya cansado y se tiro a piso, observado las pequeñas llamas de la chimenea mirado hacia un punto fijo, pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y rodaron su mejilla, intento secarla con sus manos ensangrentada pero estas no se detuvieron, al fin y al cabo se quedo dormido en aquel lugar cansado de haber llorado.

Cuando despertó aun seguía en aquel lugar y el fuego ya se había consumido, miro a su alrededor, no había reloj así que no podía saber qué hora era, intento volver a cerrar sus ojos para tratar de dormir otra vez pero un tintineo le izo abrir sus ojos. Miro por toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos toparon en la puerta y se detuvieron en el cuerpo del pequeño noruego que se encontraba apoyado en ella.

-noru que haces tú…

Miro asombrado al otro mientras este se acercaba y se hincaba junto a otro y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-cállate imbécil, no vine aquí porque quisiera, solo vine a ver como estabas, deberás que eres un idiota, ¿todavía no has curado tus heridas?

El danés solo se quedo perplejo y se sobo un poco donde había recibido el golpe, observo como el más pequeño revisaba sus heridas y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo sus labios dejando escapar una pequeña risita

-¿de qué te ríes imbécil?

El más pequeño miro extrañado al otro y un tono de enojo acompaño a sus palabras, el danés solo siguió sonriendo y negó con la cabeza

-nada nada

Su mirada se volvió a desviar al pequeño cascabel que colgaba en la puerta, puede que no haya servido antes, pero al parecer ahora si estaba surgiendo efecto, por un momento recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho la anciana que le regalo el cascabel antes de irse

-Este cascabel también sirve para que la familia se reconcilie y hace que los lazos, aun si están lejos, se mantengan y se conserven

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que decía, de verdad aquel objeto servía, dios gracias por sus regalo y volvió su mirada otra vez al más pequeño, este le estaba vendado las heridas de sus manos con un pequeño trapo que había traído, si definitiva mente, ese cascabel si funcionaba.

* * *

(N/A): ufff, espero que les haya gustado, originalmente el fic si me inspiro debido a un cascabel, digamos que estaba de ociosa viendo el objeto y puf! Surgió la idea XD, espero que les haya gustado, bueno nos vemos, grazie por leer, bye.


End file.
